


Are You Proud?

by itsnotmyfault



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Election Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Jschlatt being Jschlatt, Other, POV Multiple, This whole things is a series of 'thats a yikes from me', Vomiting, gg dream smp, that whole thing was beatiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyfault/pseuds/itsnotmyfault
Summary: Several people answer the question: 'Are you proud?' on the night L'manberg falls.
Relationships: None
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 326





	Are You Proud?

**Author's Note:**

> dream smp was amazing afjwaopnpa. im. im having a panic attack. This is just a drabble I came up with to express everything. hope you enjoy.

For Tommy, it’s not even a question. 

For Tommy, hearing those words come out of Jschalt’s mouth just made him want to signal to Techno even more. Made him want to stab everyone in the room until there was only blood and guts staining the carpets and it wouldn’t matter if he was among them, because he would’ve felt much more whole than he did before. 

But he didn’t. Instead, he locked eyes with Wilbur, and continued to walk away. 

His hands continued shaking, wondering how much of a fool he was. To fight for this man’s right to come back. To idolize this man, who in return had thrown him in the dirt and left him with nothing except the clothes off his back and two (well, one severely distrustful) brothers. 

So when Jschlatt asked _‘Are you proud?’_ it’s not a question. It’s an insult. 

And when they’re back home, when they’re far from the surface, where he truly belongs, he whispers. 

_‘Yes. Yes I am.’_

* * *

For Tubbo, it’s a lie. 

When George asked him, he nodded. He said yes, with a big dumb smile on his face. A smile he should not be wearing. He continued to wear throughout the pictures, throughout the meeting, throughout everything. 

When he put the suit on, it was still a lie. The suit made him feel grimy, and he knows how proud Tommy was to once wear it. He feels like an imposter, like a madman who’s thrown his friends to the wind because he wanted more. He knows that Jschaltt is much more powerful right now. He knows that Tommy is weak. 

He knows where he should stand. 

As they head into the White House, and Tubbo ducks into his own room, the tie comes off and the sobs come out. His… his _family_ has just been exiled. And he sat there and let it. No attempt to help, no attempt to bring them back. Instead, he took the place of his friend, dusted off his suit, and wore it like the skin of a dead animal, like a trophy for a hunter. 

He runs into the bathroom, bile building up and spilling out, still continuing his tears. He collapses, the sounds of the outside world becoming muted and muffled, nothing more than a backdrop. 

He’s the main character, and this is a horror story. 

* * *

When Eret screams the question at him, it hits Fundy like a realization. 

As the flag burns behind them, as Niki sits there, a crumpled version of herself sobbing on the floor, a sick realization hits him. 

Eret is angry. Which is funny, considering he gave up his suit long ago. But still, his words hold meaning. Eret sounds in pain, like every word is being yanked out of him, and Niki’s sobs don’t help. Fundy feels the bile rising in his throat, Eret’s words long lost to the crackle of the flames. 

Fundy knows what happened. He was there. He saw his father get exiled. He saw him run with Tommy, away from Fundy, like he was a threat. Like he wasn’t his son, the son who grew up in the very walls he tore down right in front of his eyes. But it feels like he wasn’t participating. Like he was just in a theater, watching his world go up in flames behind the safety of a scream. 

And if the world around him was a movie, then Eret’s hoarse voice acts as a VR set, pulling him into the world and making him realize what has happened. He drove his own father out of his homeland. He’s broken down the walls his father had erected to protect him. He’s hurt his family. His real family. 

Niki slowly gets up, eyes dried of tears but still as cold as ice. Everything about her, her loving laugh and gentle smile , to the way she walks away from them now has been burned away with the flag. She walks past him, a dull look in her eyes. And she whispers something that Fundy can never forget. 

_‘No wonder he disowned you.’_

* * *

Quackity should answer that question with a ‘yes.’ But if he did, he’d be lying. And people don’t like lying presidents. 

Well, he doesn’t like the current president, so sue him. The way Jschlatt orders the walls to be torn down, the way his eyes linger on Quackity whenever he calls himself ‘Co-president’ are nothing more than pure venom. He feels sick. 

As he walks past Tommy’s old house, he remembers. Remembers when he first came, how Tommy pulled him in, smiled, and took him around. Remembers how close they were, how Tommy truly believed that he could join L’manberg someday. 

And then remembers how he threw it all away. How scared Tommy looks as he downed the invisibility potion. How hardened Wilbur looked when he came back for the visa. How doubtful Jschaltt looked when he swore loyalty with his fingers crossed behind his back. 

He’s a liar, isn’t he?

_‘Are you proud?’_

The answer is starting to look like no, and Quackity can’t help this feeling of dread build up every second he remains in power.

* * *

Jschlatt is very proud. He’s shown himself a leader, a fighter. He’s not going to go down without a fight. 

As he sits in the Whitehouse, the sounds of fires slowly being put out and the world around him getting quieter and quieter. He knows he isn’t safe. Almost everyone has a knife pointed as a neck, and he’s lost his favorite hitman. 

His grip on the chair tightens. He had hired Techno’s services much longer than he knew the other two. And yet they get the ‘brother seal?’ It hurts a little. He won’t die, but a bite is a bite. 

Oh well. He’s willing to forgive. 

Manberg will expand, no matter what Quackity or Wilbur or Dream thinks is going to happen. He will grow more powerful. This server will be his. 

And he will be very proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> i will hopefully get the next chapter of 'when the cold wind blows' out by next week. No promises can be made sadly. Thank you for reading and please comment!


End file.
